


The Gift

by EmBethMarsh



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Clothed Male Naked Male, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Electrocution, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: Based on 'Blurry' by the the wonderful Miss Naya.Roman gives Jason a gift; Nightwing.





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blurry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435521) by [MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya). 



> Please read ["Blurry"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9435521) by [MissNaya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya) before reading this. This work is based on Naya's work and without her, it wouldn't exist.  
> If you want great characterisation and a consistent writing style (and also awesome and hot storylines) then please read Naya's work (and avoid mine at all costs). Please check them all out and praise her as the gift to the fandom that she is.
> 
> Thanks, Naya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gives Jason a gift: Nightwing.

Jason walked coolly down the long hallway to Black Mask's office; Roman had specifically requested his appearance. Not that that was an unusual occurrence right now; he was undercover in Black Mask's gang. Plus, Roman had taken a certain... liking to Jason. And, much to Jason's own antipathy, he had taken a certain liking right back.

He approached the door and considered whether this would be a business meeting or... something else. He could really do with it being the former; Batman was on his case for information and Jason was running out of excuses for why he'd been undercover for so long.

Without knocking, Jason pushed the door open with confidence, a demeanour he'd tried to perfect in front of Black Mask and his men. Unless, of course, he was bent over Roman's knee, getting spanked while the goons watched on. Confidence could be difficult to fake in that situation.

"Jason, sit..." Black Mask instructed, gesturing to the chair right in front of the desk. As he sat, he watched Roman carefully; he was completing paperwork, feigning total disinterest in Jason. He signed the last sheet and handed it to the woman waiting next to him. She hurried out, leaving Jason, Roman and two guards at the door as the only members of the room.

No chance this was a business meeting then, Jason concluded.

"I have a gift for you." Black Mask began, candidly, and Jason thought he could hear a hint of excitement in the tone, "A little thank you for your services." Jason had serious doubts that any of the other members of Black Mask's syndicate were offered gifts. But he had serious doubts any of the other members were sucking Black Mask off either.

The gift in question meant moving location (how big was this present?). And in all of the locations it could've been kept in Black Mask's mansion-esque safe house, of course, it was being kept in the basement, the sex dungeon. Jason wasn't sure whether that piqued his interest more or sated his curiosity; there weren't many gifts that one would store in a sex dungeon.

It seemed the longest elevator ride in the world since Jason's mind was running a mile a minute trying to work out what the gift was. Considering the last gift he got from Roman was a collar he probably should be concerned. But in reality, he was almost salivating at the thought of a new toy, pleasure already pooled in his lower stomach and blood rushed to his cock.

He'd have liked to say that when he saw the gift, any pleasant feelings he had, disappeared, he apprehended Roman and stopped the undercover mission once and for all. He'd really, really like to say he’d done that. But he didn't. If anything, the sight of the gift increased his previously arousal.

It was Nightwing. Nightwing bound, covered in only his under armour and missing his mask. Their eyes met briefly before Jason scanned him up and down, assessing the damage.  
The bonds were good, some kind of durable arm binder; Nightwing's arms were forced together, both elbows down to the tips of his fingers painfully meeting in some kind of downwards, reverse prayer. In any other person, Jason doubted the position would be possible let alone comfortable.

Dick's skin was an angrier colour above the binder; they were too tight on him. At the very least, the darker coloured skin meant Jason could assess how long Dick had been in them. Conclusion? Too fucking long.

A heavy duty chain connected the binder to the ceiling. It connected from the bottom of the binder, where Dick’s hands were. The chain was a little too short for it's purpose meaning Dick was bent forward and his arms were pulled up at a 45 degree angle. The angle obviously meant he was bent forward, to accommodate the strain on his shoulders.

There was also a large ball gag in Dick's mouth, an item Jason had previously become acquainted with during one of his and Roman's trysts. The drool clinging to his chin and forming a substantial pool on the floor below confirmed that Dick had been there a while.

Jason was surprised to find there wasn't signs of resistance from Nightwing; no bruises or blood meaning he'd probably been drugged or knocked out. But whatever had happened, Dick seemed lucid now.

"Well, what do you think?" Roman asked, a hand on his chin as if he were surveying a fine piece of artwork. Jason glanced back at Dick again and then to Roman. What did he think? Well, for a start, who gives someone another human as a present? What the fuck? And of all people he could've received as a gift, it was Nightwing?

"Is this a test?" Jason demanded, wondering if his cover had been blown or whether Roman actually thought he would want this, "Do you think I'm still loyal to the Bat?" There had to be something more going on.  
"Jason..." Roman crooned, placing an all-too comforting hand on Jason's should, "It's just a gift." Roman strolled leisurely towards Nightwing, "My men caught him during a recent deal, managed to knock him out and bring him here." Without preamble, Roman gripped a handful of Nightwing's hair, pulling his head up.

The pained groan was muffled by Nightwing's gag but Jason still caught it. He managed to keep his cool demeanour and experimentally edged forward; he needed to further assess the damage and take his mind off his growing erection caused by his tied-up, helpless brother.

"I thought you'd like him." Roman commented, dropping Dick's head down again,  
"I do... it just seems a bad idea. What about the Bat?" Jason asked, stopping just short of Dick and folding his arms. Only now did he notice that Dick was at the perfect height to suck him off, not that that was important, just an assessment of the current situation; had Roman planned it or was it just coincidence?

"Let me worry about the Batman. You just enjoy your gift." Roman stated, and looked Jason up and down, locking onto his all too obvious erection. Nightwing must've seen it too considering the sudden shift in his bonds, "But first, you haven't thanked me."  
Jason licked his lips, understanding the implication especially when the hand was back on his shoulder,  
"Thanks." He tried and failed to sate Roman's advances with the quip,  
"Don't play around boy, you know exactly what I want." Jason gave an overexaggerated shrug, determined that he wasn't going to give Roman a blow job for a gift he didn't ask for in front of said gift itself. Particularly, when that gift was his adoptive older brother.

"No." Jason folded his arms and pulled away from Roman and headed for the elevator, "I didn't ask for it."  
"If you don't do it, I'm sure I could persuade Nightwing to." Roman smiled beneath his mask at how quickly Jason stopped when he heard that. 

The only reason he had stopped was for Nightwing's sake. He'd rather be the semi-willing participant than see Dick be a wholely unwilling participant. There was no other reason he stopped. It was definitely nothing to do with hearing Batman's niggling voice echo through his head, "Dick would've done it better." Something he'd heard too often in his first life and now one times too many in his second.

As he began walking back, he heard protests from Dick, all suppressed by the gag. He elected to ignore them and dropped to his knees in front of Roman, "Once we're done, you could get Nightwing to assist you with this." A foot pushed harshly against his groin and Jason tried to ignore the small whimper he heard from Nightwing's direction.

"I'm giving you a blow job and you're not even gonna get me off after. That's low." Jason commented, trying to maintain control of the situation, trying to show Dick that he wasn't some powerless participant. A feat that was made all the more difficult when Roman seized his neck, pulling him onto his cock. He'd been too busy thinking about Dick to pay attention.

The cock hit the back of his throat at an unforgiving pace. Roman removed the hand from around his neck in favour of gripping the back of his hair. The speed picked up from then, the hand pushing and pulling him forward. He focused on controlling his gag reflex and not the noises of objection coming from Nightwing's direction.

To say this was supposed to be Jason 'thanking' Roman, it was mainly Roman doing all the work, face-fucking Jason, all messy and uncontrolled. It was nothing like Roman's normal behaviour during their trysts, all careful and planned out. Was he in a rush? Or was it to show Nightwing the kind of position Jason was in? Or was Jason just overthinking it as usual?

His many questions were put to the side when the pace became erratic; Jason prepared for the warm liquid to hit the back of his throat but instead, Roman pulled completely out, landing most of the semen on Jason's face. This had all been for Nightwing's benefit, Jason concluded, the liquid coating his left eye, cheek and chin.

"Before I let you play..." Roman began, cock already tucked back into his trousers, "...there are a few rules regarding your gift." He stated. Jason (and Dick) listened intently as Roman listed off what was basically instructions for looking after a pet, "It's your responsibility to clean him, feed him and exercise him." The instructions suddenly took a darker turn after that, "I expect him bound in some manner at all times, my men are free to use him for whatever they wish provided they don't permanently damage him and, for God sake, whenever I'm around, make sure there's something in his mouth to shut him up. Nightwing can be agonisingly chatty." He explained and Dick made a noise which sounded insulted.

This was real. Jason was actually expected to treat Dick as an object or a pet, nothing more. If he let Nightwing go, his undercover gig was blown. If he didn't let Nightwing go, who knows what'd happen to Dick before he managed to escape or Batman rescued him.

"What do you mean your 'men are free to use him'? I thought he was my gift?" Jason stated, glancing at Dick guilty when the idea of watching Dick getting gang raped caused his cock to spring back to life.

"Well, a lot of them assisted in his capture and I can't say no to such a great business opportunity. The underworld is teeming with criminals who would pay a fortune to fuck Nightwing." He explained and Jason struggled to form a response.

Roman smiled under the mask and pressed a box on the wall. Suddenly, Nightwing dropped to his knees with a pained groan as the chain holding him up was released, "Anyway, shouldn't you be making use of your new gift?"


	2. Dick Denies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way Jason was doing this of his own free will... and Dick definitely hasn't got a rape kink.

The memories of getting captured were hazy; he'd been patrolling, followed a lead, and got caught off guard. Maybe he underestimated Black Mask's goons Then again, maybe he’d just been distracted; a group of them were involved in a very graphic discussion of Red Hood. Specifically, Red Hood being spanked by Black Mask. He couldn't have heard that right. So he listened more, and provided the perfect opportunity for a guard to sneak up behind him and inject something into his neck.

He instinctively reached for the puncture on his neck and glanced at the guard with the empty syringe. Whatever the contents had been, it was working fast, his vision was getting blurry and movements sluggish; it must be something new, something he hadn't worked up a tolerance for.

It was mere seconds before he blacked out completely.

Nightwing jolted awake with a groan when a loud mechanical noise echoed around the room. The sudden movement sent pains through aching joints and made him painfully aware of his situation.

The bonds were good, they limited his movement perfectly and restricted the feeling in his arms. The gag was good, it was tight fitting and completely filled his mouth, limiting any sound. The position was good, even as flexible as he was, he couldn’t shift without searing pain shooting through his back and shoulders.

And, of course, ‘good’ in this case was very bad.

He’d even lost his uniform, mask and weapons. His under armour remained intact but unless someone had tied him up just to shoot him. It was a pretty useless addition, one that he only wore on jobs he thought might be too dangerous to just wear his regular uniform. Ironically, he’d put the armour on for a job he’d planned on doing after staking out Black Mask’s gang.

The elevator reached it’s destined floor, the one Nightwing was on and two new occupants appeared, Black Mask and Jason. He suddenly felt a lot more content at seeing his brother’s face; he wasn’t sure what Black Mask planned to do but if it was to go too far, Jason would stop it, Dick concluded.

The two had a brief argument before Black Mask’s tone changed to a sickly sweet tone as he lifted Nightwing’s head up by his hair. He groaned as it invigorated his headache. It was dropped almost as quickly as it had been grabbed, and the pain flared even more.

He couldn’t concentrate after that; the headache causing serious dizziness. He shifted slightly, trying to refocus his vision.

It took a while and when he finally felt well enough to glance up again, Jason was walking away from Black Mask, “If you don't do it, I'm sure I could persuade Nightwing to." Black Mask stated and Jason stopped. Wait, what was Nightwing going to do? Oh shit, he’d missed something important in the conversation, the headache making it really difficult to concentrate.

Jason walked back to Black Mask, looking a little defeated and dropped to his knees. Suddenly, it all clicked, the fragments of conversation he’d managed to pick up on and this weird sex dungeon place; Nightwing attempted to protest or to volunteer or something. Whatever would stop this.

The pair seemed to ignore the noises from his direction as Black Mask placed a foot on Jason’s groin, "Once we're done, you could get Nightwing to assist you with this." At that comment, he concentrated his efforts on struggling, but with every movement, new areas of his body screamed in agony; he wasn’t getting out of the bonds until someone let him out. Nightwing was powerless to do anything but whimper at the situation.

It was rough, messy and fast. Dick turned away for the most part but couldn’t ignore the sounds. Every now and then, he’d hear Jason gag slightly from the harsh treatment. He shouldn’t be hearing this, he shouldn’t be seeing this, he shouldn’t be anywhere near this. His brother, his younger brother was deepthroating a villain, willingly?

No, scratch that, a villain was face-fucking his younger brother, most likely against his will; Jason had been reluctant, it was only when Nightwing was threatened did he agree. And he didn’t seem to be too actively participating; Black Mask was doing all the hard work. Maybe it was all an act, something related to his undercover role. That must be it.

The rumours that Nightwing had heard earlier about Red Hood being spanked by Black Mask was obviously just rhetoric; a purposely placed distraction so they could capture Nightwing or even a rumour just to keep Black Masks goons in line. There was no way Jason had been spanked by this man (or any man or anyone).

The noise died down and Nightwing glanced up to see Jason’s face covered in cum; this undercover job must really be worth it.

"...there are a few rules regarding your gift." Dick glanced up at Black Mask, hoping this would be a typical villain reveal-all speech. To some extent it was, “It's your responsibility to clean him, feed him and exercise him. I expect him bound in some manner at all times, my men are free to use him for whatever they wish…” He hated to admit that the thought of Black Mask’s men ‘using him’ turned him on a little. Not that it would come to that, he was sure he and Jason would get Nightwing out of here by then.

“...whenever I'm around, make sure there's something in his mouth to shut him up. Nightwing can be agonisingly chatty." Nightwing attempted an insulted noise at that; yes he was chatty but ‘agonisingly’ so? Nah. Hopefully, Black Mask wouldn’t be down here for much longer so Jason could remove his gag. Not being able to chat had been agonising for Nightwing.

“...The underworld is teeming with criminals who would pay a fortune to fuck Nightwing." Oh God, that thought had turned him on as well. Random criminals fucking him against his will really shouldn’t get him as excited as it did. It was all conjecture, of course, it wasn’t going to happen. Jason would free him before anyone could touch him, right? Besides, he’d just have to sate his kinky desires by watching one of those low-budget superhero pornos. Much cleaner and safer than being fucked by thugs, he reckoned. Although, the outfits in those movies did leave much to be desired.

He’d got lost in his thoughts again and almost missed Black Mask pressing a button. It was lucky he caught it at the last minute as it gave him time to prepare for the inevitable pain from falling into a new position, “Anyway, shouldn't you be making use of your new gift?"

This position wasn’t anymore comfortable; it eased the stress on his legs but his arms were still unnaturally forced together in the binders. It forced him to keep his back straight. Black Mask pushed Jason towards Nightwing and removed the gag himself, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor.

Nightwing took the opportunity to stretch his jaw and take a few deep breaths through his mouth,  
“About time-” He began before Black Mask shoved his thumb into Nightwing’s mouth. The thumb pushed harshly into his tongue whilst the rest of Black Mask’s hand kept a firm grip on his chin. Nightwing bit down against the intrusion but the villain didn’t even flinch.

Black Mask didn’t look at Nightwing, barely even acknowledged him past the hand gripping his lower face, instead keeping entirely focused on Jason,  
“Use him, break him in, train him or my men get to him first.” Nightwing really wished Black Mask would stop mentioning that; the image of him getting used becoming clearer in his mind. The possibilities of what the men might do to him caused the all too familiar tingles of arousal.

“And why would I care if they got to him first?” Jason asked, folding his arms defiantly, testing Black Mask,  
“Well, he’s your gift, I would assume you don’t want him ruined before getting the chance to play with him yourself.”

Ruined. The word had stuck in Nightwing’s mind, feeding into the already vivid picture Black Mask had painted of him being wrecked. For the first time, he was regretting wearing his under armor. Yes, so far it had preserved his modesty but the cup was getting painfully tighter.

“Well, are you going to get on with it?” Black Mask questioned as Jason’s arms lost their defiance and fell to his sides. He ghosted one hand over the fastening of his trousers, his fingers momentarily flexing to undo the zip before pulling away. None of which went unnoticed by Black Mask, “Poor boy…” Roman started, mellifluously, “...not used to being in control, are you? Well, I’ll help you out this time until you get more experience dominating.”

Even with one hand still holding Nightwing’s face, Black Mask made short work of Jason’s trouser fastening. He skillfully freed Jason’s hard member from its constraints. Jason took a breath, the cold air of the basement meeting the heat of his now exposed cock.

Nightwing’s struggling resumed. He bit harder than he had been which he thought proved successful when Black Mask removed the hand from his mouth. He tried to shuffle backwards on his knees, every movement worsing his pain. It was a futile attempt to get away since he hit a wall behind him which he hadn’t known was there.

Jason was shoved forward, his eyes meeting Nightwing’s as he steadied himself. Black Mask quickly followed, grabbing Jason’s erection again and pulling him towards Nightwing’s mouth. Jason hated to admit it but this was getting him all the more aroused. He wanted to dominate Dick, fuck his mouth, cum all over his face but he also wanted Roman there, controlling him, guiding him and praising him.

Despite the pain from being pulled cock first towards Nightwing, Jason let out an unbridled moan. Dick’s defiant expression now wholely concerned. Someone who was being forced into this should not be as aroused as Jason was. Granted, the idea of being used and abused by a bunch of criminals had got Dick hard but that was different.

Black Mask was forcing Jason, right?

“Jason, please don’t-” Dick began, trying to reason with Jason’s lust addled brain but he instantly regretted talking when Jason took the opportunity to thrust into the open mouth.

“Well done.” Roman whispered into his ear, removing his hand from Jason’s member. The praise caused Jason to buck involuntarily. Dick spluttered as the cock hit the back of his throat unexpectedly and realised how stupid it was to back into the wall; his head was now pinned between it and Jason.

There was a brief moment before any movement. Jason appreciating the warmth of Dick’s mouth and Dick considering whether he should bite down and make Jason snap out of it. But it was probably going to happen regardless, all he would do was postpone the inevitable.

Two hands gripped Dick’s hair at either side as Jason pulled Nightwing up and down his cock. The headache suddenly renewed itself and for the first time Dick was thankful for it; maybe it would distract him.

The pace was slow at first, much more controlled than the one between Jason and Roman. Dick wondered if this was a small bit of mercy from his brother since he hadn’t been shown any otherwise. It was appreciated, it gave him time to control his gag reflex. It only increased when Roman instructed, “Faster.” into Jason’s ear. He nodded for longer than one normally would as he gripped the hair tighter and pushed and pulled Dick harder.

With time on his hands (since Jason was doing all the hard work and Dick had absolutely no intention of assisting more than he was), Dick glanced up at Jason, trying his best disapproving glare. Jason’s pupils were blown with arousal and although he met Dick’s gaze, he didn’t acknowledge it.

As the pace got rougher and faster, Dick hoped his own erection was still standing true because the thoughts of being used by Black Mask’s men were still lingering in his mind. It definitely couldn’t be because he was being face fucked by his brother. No. The idea of being used had latched onto the sensations of being pushed and pulled around by Jason, this wasn’t because of Jason himself. No.

The pace kept increasing and Jason’s breathing became short and frequent. Black Mask watched, knowing Jason was close to orgasm. He moved towards Jason again, “You’ve done so well, made daddy so proud…” Roman began and Dick visibly cringed at the name, “Cum, Jason.” That was all Jason needed, in fact, he seemed to be waiting for it. He thrust to the back of Dick’s throat and shot his load. Dick spluttered at the volume but relented and swallowed the bitter liquid, something else that unfairly turned him on.

After a few more shallow thrusts, Jason pulled out of Dick’s mouth and let go of his head. He dropped to his knees, panting,  
“Thank you da- Roman.” He glanced at Dick, shooting him a guilty look before breaking the eye contact when Black Mask’s hand began gently petting Jason’s hair. He definitely thought Roman would mention him omitting the ‘daddy’ but he was surprised when Roman said,  
“Good boy.” and retracted his hand.

“Anyway, I shall leave you to get acquainted with Nightwing... or reacquainted as the case may be. Have fun.” Roman walked away without further ado and Jason shifted position from kneeling to sitting, preparing himself for a Batman-esque lecture from Dick.


	3. Jason Admits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason was doing it of his own free will... and liked it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, what I thought was gonna be plotless smut sort of turned into this? I'm sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter (there is some if you look closely!), I will more than make up for it in the next chapter, maybe just skim read...

Jason leant backwards, resting some of his weight on his arms, legs stretched out; he’d not yet bothered to fasten his pants back up. Dick was still sat against the wall, no longer gagged but still bound. Both watched as Black Mask left and continued watching until they heard the last few noises of the elevator’s ascent.

The first question Dick asked (which Jason assumed would be a series of many), was not what he expected,  
“Are you okay?” He asked and shifted his position slightly. It was a poor move; it renewed the pain in his arms and everywhere else for that matter. The wince didn’t go unnoticed by Jason and in an instant, he moved towards Dick to remove the bonds,  
“Am I okay? Shit, Dick, are you okay?” He used Dick’s name, despite the glare he received from Dick after saying it. Jason was pretty confident there were no cameras or bugs down here. If there were, it would mean there was footage of all kinds of crimes being committed, Jason didn’t think Roman would want that evidence lying around.

The bonds were tight. There was a long zip in the centre of the binder, running from the area where Dick’s hands met up to his elbows. To further secure it, there were five straps running horizontally along the bonds, all buckled on the tightest possible setting. Dick tried to stifle his pained noises as his arms were finally freed. They fell limply to his sides; it would probably take a while until he had complete feeling and control over them again, “How long were you in them?” Jason questioned, trying to ascertain the damage,  
“Not sure.” Dick attempted a shrug but his shoulders were too stiff from the binders too.

Jason slid down the wall next to Dick, absent-mindedly fastening his pants,  
“You didn’t answer my question, are you okay?” Dick repeated and Jason raised an eyebrow. Well, Dick hadn’t answered his question either. But he supposed Dick had asked first,  
“I’m not doing too bad, you know, I just got this great gift from my boss and got a blowjob off Nightwing. Yeah, I’d say I was doing pretty damn good.” Jason replied and mentally praised himself for his complete lack of subtlety,  
“Not what I meant.” Dick stated, bluntly, “Is he forcing you?” Apparently, Dick also deserved praise for lack of subtlety.

There was silence for a few moments. He could lie and tell Dick that Black Mask was forcing him into some pseudo father/son/dom/sub relationship, that’d be the easy way out. Or he could tell Dick the truth, that he liked it, that he’d practically initiated it, that he wanted it. The easy way seemed the most viable but Jason felt a sinking feeling. If he told Dick he was being forced, then no doubt Batman would get involved, Black Mask would undoubtedly go to prison and then what? What would Jason do then? His whole undercover operation would have been for nought and everything he’d done with Roman would be meaningless.

He didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want to stop the mission and he didn’t want to stop whatever he had going on with Roman. He was almost happy here. Fair enough, it was a warped and very unhealthy version of happiness but it was as close to happiness as he’d felt for a long time.

“No.” Jason said, barely audible. His eyes focussed on this disused gag on the floor near Dick’s feet as he awaited a response,  
“Then what, blackmail? Are you using him?” Dick questioned. Jason stood, picked up the gag and juggled it between his hands. When he didn’t answer immediately, a further barrage of questions and comments were thrown his way, “This doesn’t seem healthy, Jason. Are you sure you want this? You really need to get out, stop working for him and think this through. Rumours are already circulating through Black Mask’s gang, ‘Red Hood got spanked by Black Mask and enjoyed it’. This is, it’s too much, maybe we can get Bat-mmph..” Jason looked a little bit too happy to have shoved the gag back into Dick’s mouth.

Dick attempted to move his arms but they were still numb from the binder. Jason took the opportunity and buckled the gag around Dick’s head,  
“Roman was right, you are agonisingly chatty.” He knelt in front of Dick, meeting his brother’s stern expression, “You can take that out once the feeling’s back in your arms.” He pushed a single finger against the ball part of the gag, which pushed uncomfortably into the back of Dick’s throat,  
“I know you’re worried about me, Nightwing, but I’m a big boy now…” He cringed a little at the poor choice of name; it was a little too reminiscent of what Roman might call him in the throes of pleasure, “I know what I’m doing and I can make whatever stupid, unhealthy life choices I want. I don’t need any assistance from you or Batman or any other hero for that matter.” He sighed before making his conclusionary statement, “I want this.”

And he did. It had take a while to admit it but he liked his relationship with Roman. No strings attached, kinky, stupid fun. And now he’d admitted it outloud, to Dick of all people.

“Nod if I’ve convinced you not to worry about me.” There was nothing from Dick’s direction and Jason sighed again, running a hand through the side of his own hair, “Okay, nod if I’ve convinced you to shut up and not ask me anything else about it right now.” To that Dick nodded and Jason weakly smiled; it was a start.

Jason removed the gag, dropping it back onto the floor and Dick flexed his jaw, “Think I’ve got some spare clothes down here.” Jason commented, looking at Dick’s tattered under armor, “Hold on…” Jason disappeared down one of the long hallways. In the distance, Dick heard a door open and then a drawer and then the door again before Jason re-appeared with some casual clothes. It wasn’t much, some underwear, sweatpants and t-shirt but it’d be more comfy and less humiliating than his current attire.

“Do I want to know why you’ve got spare clothes down here?” Dick asked, removing the tattered pieces of his armor, the feeling finally back in his arms. Jason dropped the clothes next to Dick, electing not to answer the question but recalling exactly why he’d brought the clothes here in the first place. Things could get messy, clothes got ripped, body fluids had a knack of spoiling his favourite pairs of underwear, he needed something to change into after all that.

“There’s a shower down here too.” Jason explained, diverting the subject, “...and a bedroom and then a few other rooms…” He purposely omitted the function of the other rooms for the time being, “...it’s pretty well equipped for a sex dungeon.” He explained, trying to look away as Dick removed the last piece of under armor, revealing his lithe body. He turned away and decided to idly kick at the ball gag, “You should be fine down here for a while.”  
Dick paused his changing, only the clean underwear had made it on so far, “What do you mean, ‘for a while’? I’m getting out of here soon as my head’s clear.” Dick explained, mentally cursing himself for reminding him of his splitting headache.  
“And ruin all the progress I’ve made?!” Jason snapped back, turning around to face Dick again, “No, you need to stay.” Jason sounded resolute before realising how incredulous it was to ask Dick to stay here and become some kind of sex slave, “...I mean, you need to stay for a while to make it look like I’ve not helped you escape. Or wait for Batman to rescue you.”

Dick paused for a long time. He understood the mission was important to Jason. But he had to question which mission was important to Jason; gaining Black Mask’s trust and therefore valuable intel or pleasing Black Mask? Either way, Dick did not want to stay here,  
“And get raped and god knows what else in the meantime?” Dick stated and finally finished getting changed, “No, thanks, I’m not you.” He commented, he’d feign absent-mindedness but he had meant the cutting comment.

Jason suddenly shoved Dick into the wall, using one hand to grip his throat and the other to hold Dick’s hands together above his head. It wasn’t a complicated position to have evaded or even escape but Dick was exhausted, mentally and physically. He pushed against Jason’s grip but it did nothing to deter him. It was times like this when Dick realised how much bigger Jason was than him, he was taller, sure, but also stronger.

“Don’t pretend you’re so innocent, Goldie.” Jason practically growled into his ear, “It didn’t take the World’s Greatest Detective to notice how you shifted when Black Mask mentioned his men fucking you, how flushed you got sucking me off. I think you want this.”

The two stared at each other for a long time. Jason didn’t relent his grip from Dick’s hands but the one holding Dick’s neck moved further south. As Dick took the opportunity to take a laboured breath, Jason’s hand roughly cupped his cock. It really didn’t surprise either one of them to find it was half hard and growing.

Dick quietly moaned at the touch and tightly closed his eyes. Jason couldn’t help but wonder if this is what he looked like when Roman was dominating him. He could see the appeal. He moved his hand slowly over Dick’s member, they were light touches; he had no intention of making him cum, he was just teaching Dick a lesson.

“I was right.” Jason smirked and dipped under the sweatpants to palm at the cock through his underwear, “So, which bit got you?” He leant forward to whisper into Dick’s ear, “Was it the idea of getting used by Black Mask’s men? Thinking about them bending you over, fucking you raw, using both holes…” He felt Dick’s cock twitch in response and decided to continue, “...they might double up, stretch you out, way past your limits, but what would you be able to do about it? You’d be helpless, just a tied-up fucktoy to be passed around criminal scum.” Dick moaned again, this time much louder and he bucked into Jason’s touch.

The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Jason, who smirked at how quickly he’d turned Dick into a mess. Maybe he had a penchant for dominating after all. He quickened his pace around Dick. “Slut.” With that, Jason released his grip entirely, leaving Dick achingly aroused. He opened his eyes but quickly avoided Jason’s gaze.

There was another silence for a while, because what the hell kind of follow-up conversation do you have after that?! Dick slipped to the ground and finally admitted to himself that he wasn’t completely against this situation. And now Jason had teased him, edged him, humiliated him, he wanted it all the more,  
“So, have I convinced you to stay for a while?” Jason confidently asked, standing over Dick, “You know, just until we figure out an inconspicuous way to get you out of here, at least.” He felt the need to clarify.

Dick was silent but Jason saw the slight nod of agreement, “Good. I suppose I should ‘clean you, feed you and exercise you’ then.” He quoted Black Mask’s instructions, briefly remembering the second part regarding bondage, “But until your arms are completely healed, we can forget the bondage.” He remarked, offering the small bit of mercy to Dick.

Upstairs, Black Mask turned off the TV he’d been watching: footage of Jason and Nightwing (ironically, named Dick?) in the sex dungeon, to be precise. What he’d seen had satisfied him. This would be profitable and amusing.


	4. Nightwing's Struggle (or Dick's PreDICKament)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe Dick has got a rape kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, back to the porn <3
> 
> Apologies for the chapter title, couldn't resist.

Dick had been in many strange predicaments during his time as a vigilante. Buried alive? Check. Turned into a monster? Check. Fought an evil version of himself who wasn’t actually an evil version of himself, just an evil spy misusing company equipment? Check.

But his current situation? Well, it was a new one to add to his ever growing list. For starters, he was bound, which he’d admit was nothing new. But the position certainly was. His wrists were bound together over his head with rope which connected to a pulley on the ceiling above. The rope was short, purposefully so, meaning his arms were stretched out painfully and he was on his tiptoes. 

Well, tiptoe, singular.

A separate rope was connected to his right ankle and then to another pulley on the ceiling. After a few cranks of the mechanism which controlled the pulley, the rope was drawn upwards along with his leg. It came to a halt, only when Dick’s foot was mere inches away from his bound hands. He was essentially doing vertical splits; someone was well informed about Dick’s flexibility.

It left him open and vulnerable. The only way to protect himself was with his left leg but lifting it from the floor meant placing his weight on his three bound limbs which only served to reignite the pain from earlier as well as creating new areas of agony.

Somehow the position wasn’t even the worst part. No, the worst part was the outfit that he’d been forced to wear. At first glance, it looked like a regular Nightwing costume but it wouldn’t take long to notice inaccuracies. For a start, the material was some kind of low quality spandex, the kind that a cheap Hallowe’en costume would be made out of.

On top of that, there were several zips covering the costume. One was the fastening, holding the suit together which zipped up at the back. The other three seemed to be there for much more sinister reasons. Two were over his chest, specifically the nipple area and the third ran from his lower back, underneath his buttocks and finished above his groin. The suit had obviously been designed for some kind of fetishist or a low budget porn shoot.

The worst part of the outfit, in Dick’s eyes, was the slightly off colour logo. Could the designers of this suit not have done their research? Blue wasn’t that difficult a colour. When this was all over, he really needed to look into trademarking Nightwing. If only to avoid future atrocities like this.

The final touches of his predicament were a large ring gag, buckled on the tightest setting and a tacky domino mask that had probably come free with the costume. It was a tie-around mask, with no white lenses to cover his eyes, somewhat reminiscent of his first Robin mask.

He assumed the Nightwing get-up and position were for the pleasure of Black Mask’s men. The intention was for people to use and abuse Nightwing and without the Nightwing costume, he was just Dick Grayson.

It had been a while since Black Mask and Jason had left him here (the former being the one who’d supplied the outfit and suggested the bondage position.) But Dick still wasn’t thankful when the elevator whirred to life and countless goons flooded the room (honestly, he was surprised they all fit into the elevator.)

There were a few snickers over his position and outfit before one goon stepped towards him. Dick recognised him as the man who had previously drugged him. If there was a goon hierarchy, this guy would be high up. He took charge of the room, which hushed as soon as he approached Nightwing,

“Finally, someone’s put that flexibility o’ your’s to good use.” He commented and gently pushed against the (incorrect) Nightwing logo on Dick’s chest. The push caused him to briefly lose his footing, much to the amusement of the group before the head goon steadied him by roughly gripping his face, “Listen up ‘wing, you’ve been a pain in the ass for most o’ us for years and we’re all very excited to finally pay you back…” The sentiment was met with woos and cheers from the crowd. Nightwing didn’t look at them, maintaining firm eye-contact with the head goon, “Some o’ us ain’t interested in fuckin’ you and some o’ us only want to fuck you.” He chose to ignore the brief wave of arousal which ignited his lower stomach when he heard that.

The grip on his face finally relented as the head goon turned around to the crowd and made a gesture that was out of Nightwing’s view. Whatever it had been caused three eager members of the crowd to walk towards him. Dick shifted a little as the three looked him up and down, then circled him as if he was their prey.

One stopped in front of him, giving a final look up and down before playing with the zips over his chest. The crowd seemed impressed with the suit despite the fact that the goon hadn’t even ventured to the third area yet. He seemed content to just zip and unzip the nipple ones for now.

Another stopped just to the side of him, he attempted to hook a finger under the strap of the gag but seemed satisfied when it wouldn’t budge. The same finger was then shoved through the ring of the gag into Nightwing’s mouth. He shoved it back until Nightwing gagged before retracting. The crowd cheered at the sound of Nightwing’s suffering. A couple of fingers returned, this time to pull and prod at this tongue.

The third guy stopped behind him, out of Nightwing’s view. He wasn’t left wondering for long what the man might do as he was quickly slapped on the ass a few times. Judging by the noise of the crowd, they liked that the best. The man seems spurred on and added a few more quick slaps before roughly grabbing Nightwing’s hips. He slowly and precisely rubbed his clothed groin over Nightwing’s ass before roughly thrusting forward. Had it not been for the other two men, Nightwing would’ve lost his footing again.

“Seems a good position for fucking.” The guy behind him stated, before giving a few more dry thrusts against Nightwing’s spandex-clad ass,  
“Not great if you want to use his mouth...” The one with fingers in his mouth retorted, shoving the digits to the back of Nightwing’s throat again for good measure.  
“The outfit’s perfect though.” The third mentioned, leaving the chest area unzipped so that he could roll Nightwing’s nipples between his fingers. The touches started gentle but quickly turned into pinches and pulls.

It went on for a few minutes. Dick attempted a few distraction techniques to dull the sensations and help him maintain focus. It seemed to work; he managed the control his gag reflex despite the insistent fingers at the back of his throat, much to the crowd’s dismay. At that point, head goon gestured for the three to stop. They moved back into the crowd, and Dick was left with the nipple zips undone and copious amounts of drool clinging to his chin.

There was brief discussion before the group unanimously agreed to move Nightwing into a more ‘fuckable’ position. The rope holding his leg was unceremoniously dropped to the ground, followed by the one holding his hands together.

Most of the men headed over to one of the storage areas to get more bondage equipment and he quickly realised, if he was ever going to try and escape, get out of here before something happened that he’d never live down, the moment was now. His head was clear for the first time since he arrived, the drug finally having left his system. Jason was insane for asking him to stay here, to do this. Dick had definitely been more insane to agree to it. No, he was getting out of here now (or, at the very least, not going down without a fight).

Earlier, he’d managed a brief investigation of the basement. The only exit was the elevator and he’d have to take out a few of the undistracted guards before he could make it there. He’d need a weapon. Thanks to his investigation, he knew where he could find ‘weapons’. He glanced at another storage area on the opposite wall to where the goons were.

He quickly slipped his bonds, apparently Black Mask had favoured the complex positioning of Nightwing’s bondage over complex knots. That was it. He darted towards the storage area, his movements a little sluggish from being in strenuous positions but still admirably fast. There were a couple of paddles, around the same length as his escrima, they seemed sturdy enough for temporary use.

“What the fuck?” One of the goons eloquently questioned and the crowd all glanced towards the now free Nightwing,  
“Fuck sake, one of you guys couldn’t have watched him for one second…” The head goon complained as a few of the crowd withdrew guns. Dick elected not to stick around and headed straight for the elevator.

It crossed his mind that what was probably working in his favour was how bizarre he looked right now. The gag was still in, his nipples were still exposed and he was using god damn spanking paddles in place of escrima. It threw the crowd off a little, making them slower to react.

He managed to reach the elevator before his heart sank; it needed some kind of access card to use. Without time to study the controls, he wouldn’t be able to override it. The head goon, he deduced, was the most likely person to have one of the cards. Dick scouted him out from the crowd, and his stomach sank seeing the sadistic smile on Head Goon’s face. It was the kind of smile you’d only see right before something bad happened to you.

Dick had been right. Something bad, (or, at the very least excruciating) happened. Head Goon pressed something and pain inflamed his body. He managed to recognise, despite the intense muscle spasms and overall agony, that he was being electrocuted. It went on for a few seconds before the goon pressed something again.

Nightwing collapsed to his knees, trying to control his involuntary shaking. There must be shock pads lining the suit, he concluded before the pain started again, this time much worse. 

Judging by the volume of the crowd, this was their favourite activity yet. The head goon gave it a few more seconds before switching off the device, leaving Nightwing writhing in agony, “Think that’s all it was good for.” Head Goon stated and threw the device out of the way.

A few of the men restrained Nightwing, not that he was posing much of a threat now. They moved him to the centre of the room whilst the remaining men returned from the storage area with various bondage equipment, mainly heavy duty chains.

He had to admit, this position was much comfier than the last albeit still humiliating. He was tied on his hands and knees. Four manacles encased his wrists and ankles. They all had chains running from them which connected to hooks fixed on the floor. There was also a spreader bar between his knees, keeping him open for obvious usage. The ring gag had also remained.

Head Goon knelt down and pulled Dick’s head back to ensure he was looking at him, “We were gonna punish you for tryna escape, but you seem more compliant after the shocks. You gonna behave?” Dick remained silent, making defiant eye contact with Head Goon. He wasn’t exactly sure how he could do anything other than ‘behave’ in this position but he still refused to dignify the question with a response.

That was until Head Goon used his free hand to reach underneath Dick and seized his balls. He squeezed slowly but without signs of relent, “I said, ‘are you gonna behave?’” He repeated. The squeezing continued until Dick let out a pained groan and rapidly nodded. The man withdrew completely and stood back up.

Without preamble, one goon situated themselves behind Nightwing and unzipped the ass/groin area of the Nightwing suit. He was very thankful when he felt cold lube and a single finger slowly circle his entrance; he’d not really expected the mercy of preparation from the group.

The first man was surprisingly gentle or he was trying to (unsuccessfully) tease Nightwing. When the finger finally did probe, it went in with ease. Some members of the crowd seem to shift a little in impatience but everyone remained silent as the man prepared him.

Another digit entered and Nightwing wondered how many times they’d done this. It was all very rehearsed and the room was entirely fit for purpose as if this was a regular activity. How many innocent people had been down here?

It crossed his mind that Jason had clothes down here and seemed familiar with the room. Had Jason been used by these guys? Just as the thought struck him, a third digit joined and all three pressed firmly against his prostate; he moaned, right as the image of Jason being gangbanged entered his mind. Sexual pleasure and that image were not two things he needed to start associating.

The fingers withdrew shortly after and Nightwing heard the man fumble with his zip. The thought of struggling crossed his mind, but his position wouldn’t do him any favours. Besides, he was weakened, helpless to do anything other than let the man take him.

He moaned again as the man entered, pleasure shooting through him like the electricity had earlier. No, no, no. Time for distraction techniques, control techniques, any techniques he knew to will the sensations away.

It was easier when another stepped forward to use his mouth. It gave him another distraction, forced him to control his gag reflex again.

The man behind grunted and came, quickly replaced with another as the one in front began speeding up and came down his throat. He swallowed despite his best efforts not to.

As more and more men used him, distraction became more difficult. His body refused to ignore the constant brushing of his prostate and his mind refused to ignore the fact that he really, really liked this. He liked being helpless, out of control, used against his will. It felt freeing. 

What he seemed to really like, something else which was getting too hard to ignore, was the crowd, all watching him, all eyes on him. Some seemed interested in seeing him suffer, evidenced by the fact they cheered when one sadistic participant held his obscenely large cock down Nightwing’s throat until he was struggling to breath. And some were just into seeing him get fucked, judging by the fact that many seemed to be touching themselves.

Either way, it was all for him. The attention was all on him. Fuck. He loved it.

It wasn’t long after his self-realisation that his own cock achieved full mast. A few of the men pointed it out, by helpfully shouting names at him like ‘Slut’ or ‘Whore’. Something else that he apparently liked. It was all fuel to fire his arousal now.

A little longer and he was openly moaning and pushing back against the men fucking him, maneuvering so that their cocks met his prostate on every thrust.

A little longer and someone removed the ring gag and he was actively sucking whatever was put in front of him.

A little longer and someone freed his hands so that he could really multitask. He instinctively moved to grab his own cock but was denied such pleasure; his hand was guided to someone else’s instead.

“He wants to cum…” Head Goon noted to the crowd, amused. Nightwing didn’t deny it, he even hummed in approval around the cock currently placed in his mouth. The crowd made a few excited noises, although, their enthusiasm was beginning to waver now that the majority were spent, “Should we let him?” Nightwing’s second hum of approval was drowned out by the crowd’s noise.

Head Goon seemed to take the noise as a ‘Yes’ and knelt besides Nightwing, slowly running his hand up and down Nightwing’s aching member. The other massaged his balls but that too was torturously slow. He attempted bucking his hips to get the other to touch him more, but instead the hands withdrew completely, “Nah.”

Nightwing sobbed. And moved his own hand again to reach for his member. It was stopped in it’s tracks and the group decided to cuff his hands behind his back.

Nightwing was pushed forward, ass high in the air and head against the ground. The last few men had either decided to get themselves off, all emissions landing on Nightwing, his face and ass being areas that were particularly targeted. The others finished in his ass before the last man withdrew completely. 

His eyes looked up at the crowd which had now thinned out; the majority had only been interested in their own pleasure and had left once that had been satiated. He was a complete mess; still obscenely hard and wanting despite being covered in cum both inside and out.

“Please…” He sobbed, attempting to grind against the ground; he’d been denied so long. Head Goon moved towards him and Dick was hopeful for all of two seconds before a large buttplug was unceremoniously pushed into him,  
“Keep that in, ‘wing, ya know, to remember us by.” Head Goon remarked, ghosting his fingers over Nightwing’s cock before flicking a switch on the plug. It whirred to life, just shy of his prostate and he cried out in frustration.

“See ya.” He heard the elevator doors open and the last crowd members disappear, leaving him tied up and still hard. He twisted and contorted but even being as flexible as he was, he couldn’t maneuver his hands to reach his cock.

After a while, the elevator whirred again and Dick glanced up, very relieved to see Jason. He was quickly released from all the bonds and Dick reached around to turn the plug off,  
“You’re a mess…” Jason remarked, smirking a little at the idea that the perfect Dick Grayson had his off days too. Dick could only nod in agreement as he stretched out his aching limbs. He wasn’t the only one that looked worse for wear, Jason looked exhausted himself, but Dick chose not to pry,  
“I’m just gonna go, you know, shower for the next five years until I’m clean.” Jason nodded as Dick excused himself, thankful that someone had decided to put a shower down here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> Next chapter will most likely be Roman/Jason, so any activity suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Roman's Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman reveals what he knows to Jason and makes him an offer he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again. Apologies for the longer time updating; I made an unsuccessful attempt at both JayTim week and DickDami week. I will probably continue the DickDami fic I started though which means updates will probably be spread between both. (If you're at all interested in my other fic, it's basically Nightwing torture... just FYI!)  
> ***  
> I forgot to mention that the position I put Dick in was inspired by a suggestion from [Imafilthycasual](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Imafilthycasual/pseuds/Imafilthycasual) I think I'll probably have Dick in more ridiculous positions in the future. Thanks for the suggestion!  
> ***  
> And without further ado, enjoy the chapter and heed the updated warnings. There's blood and knifeplay in this chapter and a brief mention of Bruce/Dick so if any of that isn't up your alley, turn away now.

Jason sat across from Roman’s chair, an oversized desk occupying the space in between. He was staring at the floor, his hands balled into fists on his knees as he tried to think of anything but the way they had just left Dick; bound in a position that no normal human should have been able to achieve. Dick had done it with ease, he’d barely reacted as his leg was lifted straight up into vertical splits. It confirmed Jason’s theory once and for all: Dick Grayson did not have bones.

He thought about the crude Nightwing costume that Dick had donned, with its excess zips and shock pads. Had Dick even noticed those? Jason couldn’t even hope they were for show; he knew the calibre of Roman’s men and he knew how Dick behaved in captivity. The regrettable conclusion being, Dick was going to get shocked by the pads.

This was a bad idea. He should’ve called this off, escaped with Dick and found some other way to figure out Black Mask’s plans (and found someone else who’d cater to his specific sexual inclinations). But he hadn’t. And Dick was about to get royally fucked because of it.

The door creaked and his thoughts halted. He shifted from his worried-about-Dick position to something more cool and unconcerned. Roman walked around, perching on the desk in front of him. It was vaguely reminiscent of a school principal, trying to reason with a wayward pupil.

“That went well.” Roman commented and Jason could only assume he was referring to how they’d left Dick, tied up and defenseless against the onslaught of Roman’s men. “But…” He began, shifting position. He stood up straight, away from the desk, and moved towards Jason “...I was disappointed to see he wasn’t bound and gagged, as discussed.” A knee was placed between Jason’s thighs onto the chair and Roman’s hands pinned his own to the arms, “I think that deserves punishment, don’t you?” He asked, grip tightening. It was a hold Jason could break, but the knee against his crotch deterred him.

“Yeah, yeah, Nightwing needs punishment.” Jason nodded, and considered how Roman would go about punishing Dick. He _liked_ Jason but some of the pain he’d been put through was borderline unbearable. What the hell would he do to someone he didn’t like?  
“No, it was your responsibility to ensure he was appropriately contained. _You need to be punished._ ” Jason looked up, absent-mindedly licking his lips. Oh. _Oh._

Jason didn’t try to fight or misbehave as he might normally when they played; he was still lost in thought about Dick. He barely reacted when he was pushed over the desk, each hand pulled to opposite corners and bound in place. His clothed torso was flat against the desk, the hard oak spanning the length of his lower stomach to the top of his head. Width ways, his fingertips were teetering on the edge; it was as if the desk had been made for the sole purpose of tying Jason Todd over.

“You seem distracted.” Roman commented, giving a firm slap to Jason’s ass. It did the job and brought Jason’s attention back to the activity at hand, “You’re worried about your pet, aren’t you?” _Pet_ , Jason repeated in his head. He, again, considered how Roman treated ‘pets’, if this was how he treated ‘sons’,  
“No.” He lied, trying to maintain an unconcerned demeanor.

Roman withdrew from Jason and walked around the desk so that he was in Jason’s eyeline. He picked up the remote from a coffee table, pressing one of the buttons. A large flatscreen TV appeared from the wall. It was oversized, much like everything else in the office and was in such a position that if Jason lifted his head, he had a clear view, “It’s a little insulting to watch TV while we’re fucking.” Jason pulled at his bonds impatiently, watching Roman press some buttons.

Once Roman seemed satisfied, Jason’s eyes flicked back to the TV and his blood ran cold. It was CCTV footage. High definition CCTV footage. High definition CCTV footage of Dick in the ridiculous rip-off Nightwing costume, in the ridiculous position, surrounded by a ridiculous amount of Black Mask’s thugs. One of the thugs said something and Jason realised, it had sound as well, very state of the art for CCTV.

Fuck. He’d specifically told Dick there weren’t cameras or bugs in the basement, “Doesn’t seem wise, you know, documenting the evidence.” Jason remarked, hoping to pry information from Roman about how long the cameras had been there. Had they just been set up for this specific event or had they been there a while? Fortunately, Roman’s answer played right into his hands,  
“It wouldn’t be wise to leave Nightwing unsupervised either; you know how easily these bats escape.” Roman explained, “I had them installed as soon as I had word from my men that Nightwing had been captured.” He glanced back at the TV before moving over to Jason, the remote still in hand, “I’m glad I did.” He switched to a different channel but the setting remained the same. This time Dick was joined by Jason onscreen,

_“Are you okay?”  
“Am I okay? Shit, Dick, are you okay?”_

In a moment of carelessness, Jason’s eyes diverted from the scene and Black Mask to his bonds. The other man noticed and gripped a fistful of Jason’s hair to ensure he was watching the footage. The whole thing played out up until Jason had left Dick alone. It cut off, just as the grip in his hair forced his head down, slamming it against the desk.

Jason stayed silent, despite the pain and grit his teeth, “ _Dick Grayson._ ” Roman stated, intently studying the buttons on the remote. Jason lifted his head from where it had hit the desk and scowled at Roman. The remote was set down again, back to it’s place on the coffee table, leaving static playing on the TV.

“I thought finding out the secret identity of a vigilante would be very useful to me.” Roman began, “I could sell the name for profit, blackmail them into leaving my business alone or even have them work for me.” Jason listened carefully, hoping Roman was about to do the typical tell-all villain thing, reveal his big plans for Dick or at least reveal how much he’d actually researched him, “...I thought about using the name to work out the identity of other heroes. But when I saw this footage, something else concerned me more than Nightwing’s identity... _you._ ” Jason’s scowl softened into a brief moment of relief that Roman seemingly hadn’t used Dick’s name to work out any of the above.

“Aww, I’m _touched _.” He commented, hands tensing in the bonds again but keeping his eyes on Roman. He watched him walk towards the desk and move around it, out of his view. A drawer opened and closed, then Roman returned, holding a large knife.__

__“Don’t think me too sentimental.” He studied the knife for a moment before continuing, “I wasn’t hurt, per se, by your lies, betrayal...” Roman seemed to fake a great over-dramatic voice. Jason hoped it was fake, at least. Jason noticed the knife which Roman had been idly turning in his hand, was now firmly gripped, “I was _fucking pissed._ ” The knife suddenly pierced the wood of the desk about an inch away from Jason’s head._ _

__“Fuck you. Like you didn’t suspect anything.” Jason growled, attempting to keep Roman talking, keep him distracted so that Jason could resume his escape attempt. What the fuck was this rope made out of? Or was it knot that was the problem? _Fuck.__ _

__Roman grabbed the knife, effortlessly pulling it from the wood, “I did have my doubts about your loyalty.” He mused, returning to turning the knife in his hand, ignoring the obvious escape attempt that Jason was trying to make, confident in the strength of the bonds, “It’s all irrelevant now regardless. I have Nightwing’s identity. I have you confirming it on camera. And I’m about to have footage of Nightwing involved in a depraved criminal gangbang…”_ _

___He flicked the TV back to the aforementioned footage. Jason glanced up; Dick was still in that obscene position and was now being manhandled by three men,_  
“What do you want?” Jason asked defeated, focussing on Roman in an attempt to ignore what was happening onscreen,  
“I have a few stipulations if you want me to keep Nightwing’s identity a secret. Firstly, he stays here…” Roman gestured to the screen, “...and makes me money in the way I previously mentioned…”  
“You want to whore him out...” Jason clarified, seeing no use in beating around the bush,  
“In no uncertain terms, _yes_. You Bats have cost me a fortune over the years, ruining my business, stopping my drug deals, killing my associates…” Okay, that last one was definitely aimed at Jason, “...it’s about time one of you paid me back.”  
“And what else d’ya want?” Jason demanded,  
“ _You._ ” 

__***_ _

__Reluctantly, Jason agreed to the terms. His first thought was to kill Roman, break the deal and make Dick’s identity a secret again. But it seemed Roman had countermeasures in place so that should anything happen to him, Nightwing's identity would be outed to the world _again._ Jesus, why did Dick struggle with the secret identity thing so much? Or maybe that was an unfair question since Jason was at fault this time._ _

__Maybe that’s why he’d agreed, particularly to the latter part of Roman’s terms. Roman wanted him to stay, to keep working for him, to stay loyal to him. Out of guilt and concern for Dick, he had to oblige. At the very least until they could formulate a way out of this. It would be difficult; Black Mask was a formidable villain and seemed to have considered numerous contingencies to ensure they couldn’t leave. If he was arrested, he’d spill Dick’s secret in prison. If he was killed, the footage of Dick would be sent to every mass media outlet in Gotham._ _

__The fact that Roman had really thought his plan through left Jason feeling irritated that they’d probably have to rely on Batman to get them out of this one. But he also felt something else, as if he was of value to Roman, _wanted_. It almost felt good._ _

__Of course, Roman had to seal the deal with Jason, make the ‘contract’ official. The ropes around Jason's wrists were checked to ensure they were secure. A bit gag was shoved into his mouth; he briefly resisted but received a firm backhand to subdue him; Roman ensured to point out that the gag would be fastened tighter due to Jason's struggle._ _

__Then, the knife got to work. It made short work of his clothes, leaving behind shreds of material. He was silently thankful that he’d chose not to wear any of his Red Hood gear because it cost a fortune to replace. The shredding left his entire back and ass exposed. Roman gave one asscheek a firm spank before leaning over Jason so that his stomach was flush against Jason’s back._ _

__Through the fabric of Roman’s trousers, Jason could already feel his arousal. As he leaned over, he gave a shallow thrust against Jason’s ass. It shouldn’t have caused him to moan the way he did but he'd come to associate being tied up and hurt with pleasure._ _

__A firm hand wrenched his head back so that he was inches away from Roman,  
“I’m going to mark you. Make sure that you know you’re mine…” His speech was cut off when a particularly loud groan from the television caught both their attention. It was from Dick, who had obviously found out about the shock pads in the worst way possible, “He’s Batman’s favourite, isn’t he?” Roman mused, watching as Nightwing was shocked again, “Why is that? Is he better at sucking cock? Does he bend over at Batman’s request? Does he take Batman’s cock like a good little whore?”_ _

__Jason even surprised himself when he gave a pleasured moan at the image of Bruce and Dick fucking. His hard cock now pressed uncomfortably against the desk as he tried to think of anything but Bruce pounding into Dick. He was beginning to think he might have a thing for Dick Grayson being dominated. A quick glance at the screen and Dick was being re-bound into an all fours position, the gag still in, a spreader bar between his legs. Yep, Jason definitely had a thing for Dick Grayson being dominated._ _

__Roman shifted even closer, and Jason's attention focussed back to his own situation, “Don’t worry…” He withdrew, once again standing upright, “ _...you’re my favourite._ ” Why did Roman know exactly what to say and when to say it? Jason might’ve cum from words alone if the tip of knife hadn’t began carving crude letters into his back._ _

__It was slow; Roman seemed to be purposefully drawing the scenario out, ensuring every letter was perfect. He occasionally went back over some lines for which the cuts weren’t as deep. It hurt and Jason was thankful for the gag to bite down on and the distraction of watching Dick’s situation unfold. Despite the pain, his erection remained, everything was just sensation now, increasing his arousal._ _

__When Roman had finally finished marking Jason, he drew two fingers down Jason’s back, coating them in some of the blood before unceremoniously pushing them into Jason’s hole.  
He groaned in pain, concluding that blood did not make an effective lubricant. Roman seemed to come to the same conclusion and retrieved actual lube from one of the desk drawers, liberally coating his own erection in it. _ _

__Not much time was wasted on stretching Jason out before Roman’s patience waned and he lined himself up and pushed forward. His hands firmly gripped Jason’s hips for leverage as he began to fiercely thrust into him. Jason’s bound hands tensed for purchase on the desk, eventually taking a firm grasp of the edge. Every thrust drew a pleasured moan from him, the pain from the fresh cuts still ever present but ultimately adding to his satisfaction._ _

__“You're loving this. Nightwing is loving his situation too. Does being a slut run in the Bat family?” Roman remarked and Jason looked at the screen to see Dick being fucked in the ass and mouth. His hands had even been freed and he seemed to be willingly giving two of the goons handjobs, “I suppose it’s confirmed why he’s Batman’s favourite though, taking four cocks at once…” Jason gripped the desk harder, his knuckles turning white, the speed of his breathing getting faster and more erratic._ _

__And by repeating that one phrase, Roman had Jason coming untouched all over the shreds of his clothes, _“You’re my favourite, Jason.”__ _

__***_ _

__Afterwards, Jason retreated to his own room, cleaning the cuts and finally viewing his back in the mirror,_ _

__‘PROPERTY OF BLACK MASK’._ _

__The phrase adorned his back. It did it’s job; Jason felt owned. He ran his hand lightly over the cuts before dressing and heading downstairs to Dick, trying to work out how best to explain their new situation to him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.
> 
> I think next chapter will be some Jason/Dick or possibly Roman/Dick. Either way, Dick is getting dominated again. As always, if there are kinks you'd like to see, let me know in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://toomanyfandomsneverenoughtime.tumblr.com/ask). I'm pretty open with kinks so send away.
> 
> Also, I do not recommend or endorse using blood as lube in anyway possible and if you're into it, please practice safe, sane and consensual BDSM!
> 
> Thanks for reading and all your comments as usual, you guys are great.


	6. Roman's Property Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tests Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being a Roman/Dick chapter, thanks to the chatter on [Naya's](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com/) blog and then [Chiaki](https://chiakifics.tumblr.com/) wrote [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865204) and I decided I wanted in too.
> 
> So this one has bondage, caning, mentions of pet play and a very minor mention of body modification and chastity.
> 
> Enjoy.

There never seemed to be a good time for Jason to tell Dick about their situation. In fact, Jason hadn’t really seen Dick since after he disappeared for a shower a few nights ago. He’d brought some food but made the trip as quick as possible, mumbling something to Dick about business.

Dick knew Jason was avoiding him. It’d been a few days since he’d had an actual conversation with a human being and even that conversation had really just been Jason dismissing himself. And without company, he was getting _bored_.

In lieu of anything better to do (and because he should’ve done it as soon as he was brought here), Dick decided to complete a thorough investigation of the basement. Not only did his investigation provide him with useful information for future escape but also seemed to give him an answer as to Jason’s strange behaviour. _Cameras_. Lots of them, all miniscule and well placed; they were difficult to detect with the untrained eye.

Had the cameras caught everything since he arrived? Had Jason seen Dick and Black Mask’s men? Was that why he’d been avoiding him? _Oh god_.

He attempted to remove a more conveniently placed camera. Pulling at it, prodding at it, trying to smash it. But it was tough and entirely embedded into the wall. Dick stopped, placed his hands flat on the storage unit in front of him and stared directly into the camera. If anyone was watching on the other side, they’d be getting an extreme close-up of Dick’s focused blue eyes.

It was useless. Without the correct tools, the cameras were staying and so was Dick.

The noise of the elevator made it’s familiar sound and Dick glanced at it, expecting Jason to appear.. Black Mask exited the elevator and Dick straightened up, facing his captor head on. The doors closed and Dick had to commend Black Mask’s confidence; he’d not brought a single guard with him. It was just Dick and Roman.

“You seem to be quite agitated down here, Nightwing. Is it boredom? Loneliness?” Black Mask questioned, addressing Dick like he was human for the first time since he arrived,  
“If the choice is between spending time with you and crippling loneliness? You might as well leave now.” Dick folded his arms and wished he had something to make himself look busy and not interested in what Black Mask had to say. Instead, he opted for glancing around the room, avoiding any eye contact with the other.  
“I see you’ve found the cameras.” Black Mask commented, obviously overlooking Dick’s recalcitrant behaviour for the moment, “So, I suppose you’ve worked out why Jason’s been avoiding you.”

Dick momentarily let his defiant stance slip; this was what he’d been worried about. He took a breath and thought it through. Black Mask had obviously been watching through the cameras, that’s how he knew Jason hadn’t been down here in days. Black Mask surely couldn’t say for definate _why_ Jason had been avoiding Dick, right?  
“I suppose it _could_ be something to do with the punishment he received because of you...” Black Mask mused, his tone almost suggesting he was thinking this through and seriously considering the reasons behind Jason’s avoidance. Of course, he knew the real reason but he was enjoying toying with Nightwing.

Dick felt a surge of anger at the insinuation. But he managed not to show any signs of emotion other than his folded arms and gritted teeth. Logically, he knew that he was in no way responsible for Jason’s ‘punishment’, whatever it might have been. He didn’t volunteer to be captured, he didn’t punish Jason directly and he certainly hadn’t consented to some fucked up BDSM relationship with Black Mask (like Jason had). 

But there was a persistent thought at the back of his mind; would Jason see it like that?  
Jason wasn’t always stable and this relationship he’d got himself into _definitely_ wasn’t stable; Black Mask could probably manipulate Jason and Jason wouldn’t even realise it was happening.

“I was perfectly clear with the rules. You were to be bound at all times and gagged in my presence. But I suppose he was lenient with you.” Dick clenched his fists and forwent avoiding eye contact to make firm, unrelenting visual contact with the other man, “I thought he would’ve been down here to punish you too but no, I suppose it’s up to me.” His tone made it sound like this was a chore and one he hated doing too.

“And why d’you think I’ll co-operate?” Dick questioned, his fingers itching to grab escrima sticks that weren’t there. He tensed, his body urging him to move forward, knock Black Mask out, escape and take Jason with him. But Black Mask wasn’t stupid; he obviously had some leverage over Dick otherwise he wouldn’t be here so calm and casual. Dick just needed to know _what_ leverage Black Mask thought he had; just the footage from the cameras or something else?

“Simple. If you don’t, Jason will be punished in your stead. And you’ve seen firsthand the command I have over him. It would be such a shame if one of the punishments went awry and Jason was left with some extensive permanent damage.” He paused, before sighing, “I hear death can be difficult to cure.”

In any other situation, Dick might have laughed at the irony of that last comment but Black Mask’s threat was too persistent and too faultless to ignore. Whilever Dick was stuck down here with Jason avoiding him, he couldn’t warn him, couldn’t stop whatever Black Mask had planned for him. And Dick would like to think that Jason would sense the danger, put a stop to Black Mask before he went too far but Jason’s judgement at the moment seemed clouded at best.

Black Mask assumedly removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves; an arrogant move which screamed, ‘I’ve won.’ Dick quickly reviewed the situation in his mind, trying to piece together any way out of this when the key card in Black Mask’s jacket pocket caught his eye. It was definitely time for another escape attempt.

Dick moved so quick to the card that it surprised both of them. He grabbed what he needed and ran to the elevator. He scanned the card and the elevator whirred to life. His eyes flicked back to Black Mask who was casually stood, watching,  
“If you leave now, not only will Jason suffer but every mass media outlet in Gotham will receive copies of the footage of you from the other night. No-one will take Nightwing seriously anymore.”  
At least this confirmed one thing for Dick, Black Mask had been watching and most definitely recording certain scenes. He scoffed, eyes flicking between the elevator doors which had began to open,  
“You can’t prove it was the _real_ me.” Dick commented, stepping into the elevator and giving Black Mask a cocky wave goodbye,  
“Maybe I can’t prove it was the _real Nightwing_. But I _can_ prove it was _Dick Grayson_.”

Dick had almost disappeared behind the closing elevator doors before his arm suddenly breached the gap, causing the doors to open again. Black Mask knew his identity or, at least, seemed confident in his assumption. The way Dick reacted had probably confirmed it for him. So now he had plenty of leverage over Dick, his identity, footage of him doing depraved activities with criminals _and_ Jason.

“Well, are you ready to co-operate now?” Black Mask chimed and Dick just knew he was smiling wickedly beneath the mask.

***  
Roman observed the sight in front of him; Dick Grayson, Nightwing, once again naked and bound to one of the pulleys above. The pulley had been raised so Dick was forced onto his toes and stretching upwards to avoid too much strain on his wrists. The body before Roman was like an open canvas and he was ready to decorate it with pain and suffering.

The first addition was a spider gag, something Dick had never seen before. It was similar to a ring gag but had metal hooks at the side to ensure the gag couldn’t be flipped horizontally in the wearer’s mouth. It was a functional gag, Dick wouldn’t be able to say coherent words but any noises he made wouldn’t be silenced either. The bonus of the gag was the amounts of drool it caused, further adding to Dick’s humiliation.

The next addition Roman selected were a pair of weighted nipple clamps. The clamps themselves could be tightened to the user’s preference through smalls screws. Of course, Roman tightened them until Dick showed visible signs of discomfort. The weights could be added or removed and again, Roman chose the more vicious option and kept them; Dick’s nipples were drawn downwards by the weight and any movement seemed to cause him new suffering.

To complete the ensemble, Roman lubricated a medium sized buttplug. It was nothing too fancy, just a regular silicone plug. The lubricant, however, was something special indeed. When the wearer clenched (and during the punishment, Roman suspected Dick would be doing a lot of clenching), the lube warmed up and would keep doing so until it dried up.  
He briefly fingered Dick, not out of courtesy or to prepare him, but to see whether he’d recovered after the ordeal with Roman’s men. He was surprised to find that Dick’s hole was tight and ready for use again. His fingers withdrew and Dick felt the rounded end of the plug against his rim. It was a stretch but Roman assessed it was nothing that would cause permanent damage (and he wouldn’t want to damage his merchandise too badly before he’d even profited from it).

He took a step back, examining his handy work. The drool was already collecting on Dick’s chin, his nipples had already started turning an off-colour and judging by the alarmed expression on his captive’s face, Dick had discovered the warming lube on the plug.

Perfect; now Roman could begin the _actual_ punishment.

There were many implements one could use for spanking but Roman’s preference was the cane. It was easy to control and lightweight, meaning he could precisely target the more sensitive areas. And you could see the results almost instantly; a good hit would leave a long red mark, a great hit would leave a bruise and the best hits would draw blood.

There was no warning before the first strike hit Dick. The boy jolted in alarm as the reed cane made contacted with the meatiest part of his ass cheeks. Of course, this had only been a testing strike to ensure everything else was functioning as it should; the nipple clamps bounced off of Dick’s chest, aggravating the tender flesh and the groan of pain suggested Dick had clenched around the plug again. Oh yes, everything was working _perfectly_.

Roman normally wouldn’t go for such theatrics. The clamps, the plug, the gag, it was all enjoyable to use on someone but in his opinion, a punishment should be simple, brutal and unforgettable. But he wanted to assess Dick’s reaction to pain, test his limits, see how far he could go before he was begging Roman to stop. And, more importantly, Roman wanted to test who the bigger masochist was; Dick or Jason.

“Okay, _Grayson_...” He spoke the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth, “...I’d typically expect my captives to count out the number of canings they receive but since you’re not at liberty to do that…” Dick growled behind the gag at that comment, “...I suppose we’ll just continue until I’m bored or you pass out, whatever occurs first.”

He had dealt with the Bats before, knew they all had a high pain tolerance and could reduce the pain through muscle contractions and meditation and who knows what other convoluted means. That’s why the first 10 or so strikes came in _very_ quick succession. They all hit Dick’s rump and left long red marks straight across it. Judging by the reaction, Dick hadn’t expected the blows to come so fast and tensed. Tensing, of course, would make the lubrication work quicker and cause even more pain.

There were a few deep breaths from Dick but otherwise he’d managed to stay silent. Roman could fix that. Another 20 strikes all on the ass, slightly more precise this time to ensure Roman re-hit a few areas and cause bruising. There was a suppressed groan from Dick who shut his eyes tight and bit into the gag. Roman imagined Nightwing was running through all the training he’d received from Batman, trying to remember what method would be best to protect himself in this situation.

Roman had to stop that thought process. More hits, so many that even Roman didn’t bother to count. He continued until there wasn’t a single unmarked patch of skin on Dick’s rear; it all was an angry red. There were definite cries coming from Dick now, particularly when Roman continued to hit over areas that he’d previously targeted.

When Roman’s wrist got tired from the assault, he moved around to Dick’s front. Dick furrowed his brows and attempted to blink away the tears that had started forming. Not that it did any good, there were already streams running down his cheeks, starting to mix with the drool at his chin.

The clamps were gripping onto the very ends of Dick’s nipples. Roman gave them a quick flick before yanking them off. The sounds of the weights hitting the floor was almost drowned out by Dick’s cry. Roman kneaded both nipples between his fingers whilst they were still sore as he looked down at Dick’s cock. It wasn’t hard.

He retracted his hand and placed the cane under the flaccid member, holding it up,  
“Jason would’ve cum by now.” Roman absent-mindedly muttered. Not only would Jason have cum, he’d have cum untouched and from the pain alone. Obviously, pain didn’t work the same way for Dick. Roman would have to experiment with other stimuli.

He slowly moved back around Dick, hitting the cane gently against his own hand. A simple gesture but it got the message across that there would be more strikes and Dick grimaced, “Maybe you’re not as _easy_ as Jason.” Roman poised the cane, ready to strike Dick at any moment, “Then again, I’ve seen the footage of you. We both know how slutty _you_ can be.” The cane struck and Dick flinched, still clenching on the plug.

“You serviced my men like a trained whore.”

Strike.

“Where did you get the practice? Is it something Batman teaches? What with you and Jason being such good little sluts…”

Strike.

“Or is it something you learned by yourself? Did some big bad villain kidnap you, tie you up, make a few lewd suggestions about having their wicked way with you? And you’ve been a fucked up little whore ever since?”

Strike.

Dick moaned. It sounded somewhere between pleasure and pain. Roman gave a quick glance at Dick’s cock which was slowly growing. His free hand snaked around Dick’s waist to grab the member, “Am I onto something, _slut_?” He gave the member a quick squeeze and Dick titled his head back and groaned. “You’re going to make the perfect whore. I bet client’s could take you anyway they wanted and you’d be _begging_ for it.” Roman felt Dick twitch beneath him and removed his hand. Humiliation. That’s what seemed to get Dick going.

“Personally, I’d have you as a pet.” Roman began, resuming his striking position although his enthusiasm for the caning was wearing thin; his attention was now on talking Dick to orgasm. “You’d be naked except a collar and leash, you’d eat and drink out of bowls on the floor... ”

It surprised Roman when Dick’s breathing increased; he was already close? Maybe he wasn’t as masochistic as Jason but he was certainly as messed up. What the hell did Batman do to his companions?

Roman elected to give a couple more strikes to Dick’s ass before continuing, “You’d wear a large buttplug with a tail attached, keeping you open and ready for me at all times, you’d sit by my side except when I was using you; maybe as the cumslut you are, maybe as a urinal.”

Dick’s hips involuntarily bucked forward, searching for friction that wasn’t there. He groaned, disappointedly. Roman wondered whether he was disappointed by the lack of contact or disappointed in his own self control.

“You definitely wouldn’t be allowed to touch _this_.” Roman ran one finger lightly over the erection, “You’d be in permanent chastity to ensure your sole focus was pleasuring me.” Dick was tensing and untensing his hands, sweat now joining the mix of saliva and tears plastering his face, “Maybe you wouldn’t need _these_ at all.” He fondled Dick’s balls and that seemed to be all the stimulus he needed.

Dick groaned as he came untouched, in pain and humiliated.

“What the fuck…” Both Roman and Dick eyed the elevator where Jason had just arrived. The bags of food he’d been carrying, now in heaps on the floor as he stared in awe-shock-horror at what he’d just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when my next update will be but there will be one, I promise!
> 
> I'm on holiday soon (and I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate it if I took my laptop on holiday for the sole purpose of writing about other men doing it). And I really want to get involved with JayDick week and SladeRobin week.
> 
> Soooo... I just thought I'd throw you some ideas of a few chapters I had in mind and if you guys want to request anything or wanted a particularly chapter first or whatever, you can. So below are some things I want to include, let me know what you like:
> 
> \- A chapter with drugged sex for [Chiaki](https://chiakifics.tumblr.com/) who requested it ages ago. I'm thinking I'll do it with the 'head goon' from before.  
> \- A auction party chapter - lots of guests bidding on what they want Nightwing to do or have done to him.  
> \- Maybe Slade is one of the 'clients' that uses Nightwing? Maybe he also uses Jason? Maybe he wants them both dressed as Robin??  
> \- Something with Matches Malone and Alvin Draper - they go to investigate Nightwing's capture undercover and have to really play the part - so it'd be basically Dick/Bruce/Tim.  
> \- I sort of also want Roman/Dick pet play now too?
> 
> Thanks for reading as always.


	7. Roman's Property (Part III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a particularly porny chapter (although, that has been the majority of chapters of this fic so far).
> 
> This chapter is mainly Roman/Jay with some minor references to Roman/Dick and Dick/Jay and there aren't any new warnings for this fic, if you've made it this far into the story, this chapter might be considered pretty tame...

_”What the fuck…”_ was not the most eloquent way to question Roman’s presence and choice of activities, but it perfectly conveyed Jason’s befuddled thoughts at the scene in front of him. And _”What the fuck?”_ was much easier than _”What the fuck are you doing to Dick? Why the fuck are you doing it?”_ or _” How the fuck did you get Dick to cum to thoughts of castration?”_.

Everything seemed to pause after Jason’s entry. He hadn’t meant to cause a scene nor draw the attention of the other two but the sight had roused a torrent of emotions within him. And now he was trying to rationalise his thoughts, calm himself down before recklessly doing something he’d regret.

He hadn’t expected Roman to spend any time with Dick at all (hence his surprise at the scene), especially not _sexually_. He had Jason for that. And Jason had picked up on Roman’s general disgust when referring to, talking to or generally being near Dick. It could’ve all been an act, of course; Roman was irritatingly unreadable. Maybe this had been his intention all along, maybe the attraction of Nightwing, Dick Grayson, the fucking Golden Boy himself, had been too great a temptation.

And where did that leave Jason? Second best, as usual.

But it wasn’t _just_ Dick he was jealous of. It had been outright stated that Dick was _his_ “gift” and so far it seemed like anyone could do whatever they wanted to him. Not that he had any intention of using Dick the same way everyone else had, of course. (Not _again_ anyway.)

And if he _did_ intend to use him (not that he had any plans to), Jason now had Roman and about 20 of Roman’s men to compete with. Plus, Dick seemed to like a firm hand and Jason had little to no experience of dominating.

If he did try something (which he definitely wouldn’t), he’d be second best, as usual. (Or 22nd best, taking into account all of Roman’s men and Roman himself.)

Jason was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when Roman grabbed his chin, forcing him back to reality. Shit, he’d been so gone, he hadn’t even notice Roman approach him, let alone that he was within touching distance. He glanced towards Dick, who now had a cloth in his mouth along with the original gag and seemed even further distressed than when Jason had first entered. What the hell had he missed whilst overthinking?

Whilst Jason had been struggling to combat his thoughts, Roman had made a move. He removed his hand from Dick’s balls, which stirred a noise of relief from Dick as the grip had painfully tightened after Jason’s surprise entry.

It pleased Dick to see that Roman was slightly unnerved. He seemed the type of villain to plan for every contingency. But Jason entering seemed to have surprised him as if he hadn’t expected Jason to ever come down here again; Dick made a mental note to question Jason on that later. Unfortunately for Dick, Roman’s astonishment was fleeting and, therefore, so was Dick’s respite.

After retrieving a monogrammed handkerchief from his shirt pocket, Roman efficiently wiped up the semen that had soiled his glove. Then he firmly grasped the base of Dick’s cock with one hand and used the cloth in the other to wipe the cum from him. 

It didn’t take long for Dick to figure out why this wasn’t an act of kindness. He focussed mainly on the oversensitive cockhead causing Dick to squirm away in his bonds. But due to Roman’s grip, he was going nowhere without tearing off his genitals in the process. Not that it seemed like a bad idea right now; it would certainly cut his agony short, anyway.

The torture continued for a few minutes. Dick wriggled around for the duration despite his best intentions to stay still; the pain from over stimulation was unbearable. Once Roman finally removed both hands, Dick was surprised to see he had actually wiped him clear of cum too.

Again, it was mere seconds before Dick realised that Roman wasn’t trying to do Dick a favour as the cum-soaked cloth was pushed into his mouth through the gag. For good measure, Roman pushed it back until he heard Dick splutter slightly and then withdrew his hand. The bitter taste wasn’t unfamiliar (mainly due to his time down here), but it wasn’t unendurable either.

Then Roman approached Jason, who seemed to have frozen on the spot after walking in on Roman and Dick together. Dick couldn’t blame him; neither of them had expected Roman to venture down here alone and use Dick. That seemed to be what he was keeping Jason around for, or that’s how Dick had analysed the situation.

Jason finally moved when Roman grabbed his jaw; it snapped him out of his thoughts,  
“Jealousy isn’t becoming of you, Jason.” Roman stated and pushed Jason’s lower jaw upwards to close his agape mouth. Jason’s eyes flicked from studying Dick back to Roman. He wondered how Roman could always read him so easily and yet Roman’s intentions seemed to remain shrouded in mystery.

“Besides…” Roman continued, “...there’s nothing to be jealous of. I came to explain _Dick’s_...” The name sounded forced and uttered with disgust, “...situation to him, which _you_ should’ve done a week ago.” The grip on Jason’s chin tightened as he realised that Roman had probably spun it to Dick to make this whole thing sound like Jason was more to blame for it than he actually was.

“And how does that lead to tying him up and... _playing_ with him?” Jason questioned, more forcefully than he intended, particularly considering he didn’t want to reveal to Roman that he was right, Jason _was_ jealous.  
“As I’ve mentioned, I want him indefinitely restrained, which again, _you_ keep failing to do.” Roman explained, finally releasing Jason’s chin, “And I like to sample my goods before they’re overused.”  
“ _Your_ goods?” Jason snapped, struggling to keep himself calm,  
“Yes, _my_ goods.” If there had been any space between them before, Roman quickly bridged it so that he and Jason were touching. For good measure, he hooked a finger under the collar around Jason’s neck, “ _You_ belong to me and he belongs to you, so you both belong to me, clear?” Jason couldn’t really argue with that, not whilst Roman held his collar that screamed, _'You own me’_.

Jason glanced down at a spot on the floor, hoping it might swallow him up as he slowly nodded to Roman’s question. But avoiding looking directly at Roman earned him a harsh tug of the collar, pulling him downwards so that he was just shorter than Roman, “I didn’t catch that, _boy_.” Roman commented, holding the collar firm until Jason looked at him,  
“S’clear.” Jason intentionally mumbled; he was already in trouble, might as well be a brat about it. 

The original finger around his collar quickly became Roman’s entire fist, gripping the leather and continuing the downward tug. There wasn’t much space between the collar and Jason’s neck so Roman’s knuckles pressed into his throat, “Once more, _correctly_.”

Jason swallowed, increasing the pressure of the digits against his throat and realised he was a little bit turned on. Or, more accurately, he’d been aroused since he first entered and saw Dick in peril; he’d just been too consumed by his other emotions to notice. But Roman’s fingers, his authoritative tone and the fact that Jason was having to stare upwards to look at him were all leading to full blown arousal.

“It’s clear, sir.” Jason enunciated. He expected to feel the grip leave his collar but instead there was a further tug and Jason was pulled further down, forcing him to look about half a foot upwards to Roman,  
“I’m glad we finally got there.” Roman commented not sounding “glad” in the least, “You’ve definitely earned yourself a punishment.” Jason felt his cock twitch at the word “punishment” and realised he was becoming a pretty well trained whore if a simple word could cause such a reaction.

Jason not only felt libidinous, he also felt excitement at the prospect of punishment,  
“Promises, promises…” Jason muttered, a slight grin appearing on his face, until he remembered Dick could see and hear everything that was happening. His eyes briefly flicked over to Dick and the glare he received back definitely confirmed that Dick was watching the scene before him. 

Dick’s expression was darkened, brows knitted together and eyes glaring towards Roman and Jason. It reminded Jason of the first time the three of them were down here, when Roman facefucked Jason in front of Dick. He wondered if Dick was jealous in some way too; he also had a thing for being dominated given how he’d reacted to Roman and his men. Would it piss him off to see Jason being dominated by Roman? Or was he just playing the protective older brother as usual?

It didn’t cross Jason’s mind that Dick might be jealous of Roman, that he might want Jason to himself... 

A harsh tug drew Jason’s attention back towards Roman,  
“You should be completely focussed on me unless instructed otherwise.” Roman stated as he released the grip from around the collar. Jason resumed his upright position, rubbing the back of his neck where the harsh leather had chafed against him, “Strip.” It was a simple command and Jason could discern from the tone that Roman was in no mood for disobedience right now.

With that in mind, Jason immediately followed the order, carefully removing his jacket first then carelessly removing everything else until there was a pile of clothes on the floor next to his neatly folded jacket. He didn’t mind being naked in front of Dick since Dick himself was already naked and bound and fuck knows what else. Keeping that in mind was making the whole thing easier for Jason. It coupled well with the fact that his arousal was dulling any other thoughts and feelings. He was prepared for whatever Roman might throw at him.

***  
The equipment for the punishment comprised of a bench, handcuffs, a cock ring, lube and a small buttplug. The bench was long, padded for comfort, finished in black leather and was equipped with the usual BDSM hooks, chains and pulleys. It would be perfect to restrain someone to and punish them, which was why Jason was so surprised when Roman took a seat on it.

His surprise only lasted mere moments though before Roman threw the first item to Jason. It was unexpected and, although he caught it, he suspected that he looked less that graceful doing so.

Jason took the object in hand and inspected it. He’d seen cock rings before, a simple single ring that fitted around the base of your cock and kept you harder for longer but this one was something else entirely. There were three rings in total, all made of leather and all individually adjustable via metal studs. Jason undid one of the rings and fastened it around the base of his cock, where he thought one would probably be placed. From there, the other two rings could only fit in specific positions, one around the top of his balls and the other behind his balls and around his cock.

It took a moment of fiddling as well as removing and refastening to ensure all the rings were in their correct places but eventually Jason managed to get it on. He looked up at Roman, expecting the other to offer some guidance but all he received was one criticism,  
“They’re not tight enough.” There was a pause as Roman tilted his head from one side then to the other as if appraising Jason’s cock like a fine piece of artwork, “Fasten the two around your cock 2 notches tighter and the one around your balls, 3.”

It had been a struggle to get the damn thing on, now it was a struggle to get the damn thing on to Roman’s specifications. It would’ve been so much easier if Roman had assisted. But Jason realised pretty quickly why Roman was unusually uninvolved; he was trying to show off how willing a participant Jason was for Dick’s benefit. Although, Jason was sure that Dick already knew but it still added an element of humiliation to the punishment.

Their first session in front of Dick had been almost entirely Roman doing the work. It had been effective in showing Dick how much control Roman had over Jason as well as showing off what might be in store for Dick. This time around, there was still control but it also displayed how much potential power Roman had over Jason, maybe, in time, over Dick too. With just a command, he could get Jason to do whatever he desired.

Jason knew it and rather than deterring him as it should, he fell deeper into subspace.

“Better.” Roman commented when Jason had finally finished tightening the rings to Roman’s standards. It was painfully tight now, but given how accustomed to pain he’d become, his erection didn’t waver. If anything, with the tightness of the rings, it had become harder and strained against its confines.

Next, Roman demanded that Jason stretched himself open, which seemed simple enough especially since he’d been provided with the kindness of lubrication. But a further demand followed, that Jason cuff himself first, hands behind his back. That made following the instruction much trickier.

It took a while to find a position that was effective. The best he found was by no means the most comfortable and definitely not easy to do (he’d kill to have Dick’s flexibility right now). He knelt with his legs spread as widely as possible to gain access. He strained his back into an arch so that his lubricated fingers could reach his hole.

It was a struggle but Jason could tell Roman was loving every second of it so he might have played it up, just a little.

Jason managed three fingers in. Every thrust was just shy of his prostate due to the ridiculous angle he’d had to perform at. Just when he changed angle and thought he might reach it, Roman stopped him with a single raised hand to issue the last command.

It was a simple one. Roman released his own cock, without removing any items of his clothing, just undoing his belt and the fly of his dress trousers. “Well…” Roman began as if he’d been waiting in that position for more than the two seconds he had, “...come and ride me like the slut you are.” 

Fuck. If it hadn’t been for the cock ring, Jason might’ve cum right there at the sight of Roman, perfect pristine suit on, cock out, waiting for Jason to straddle over him. He wasted no time in getting into position over Roman, his knees just fitting either side of Roman’s hips. Using the hand he’d used to stretch himself, he held Roman’s cock and hoped that some of the lube still covering his fingers might transfer across and ease the entry. With his other hand, he spread his cheeks before lifting himself over and lining up.

It was a slow descent, even with the prep beforehand. This position was probably the most painful Jason had done, maybe because he was in control and could feel every stretch, every burn. Normally, Roman would just thrust in, over and done with, like ripping off a band-aid. It might have been why Roman had chose this position, not only did it make Jason do all the work, he knew that it would make Jason experience different sensations (pleasant or not). Jason continued easing downwards, still at a slow pace.

But Roman wasn’t know for his patience and as soon as Jason removed his hand from Roman’s cock, Roman thrust straight up, fully sheathing himself inside Jason.  
“Fffuck…” Jason whined somewhere between pain and pleasure at the feeling of being forcefully taken; he was definitely more accustomed to it this way and he liked it way more.  
“Get on with it.” Roman growled and Jason rapidly nodded, lifting himself up and down in rhythm, speeding up when he became more used to the sensation.

It didn’t take long for Jason to experience the true nature of Roman’s punishment. For a start, not having the use of his hands meant that his thighs were doing all the work and even with thighs as strong as Jason’s, it was a task. The constant stress positions they were in caused all new kinds of pain.

But the worst part was definitely the cock ring; there was absolutely no way he was cumming with it on, even with the stimulation to his prostate. Annoyingly though, it wasn’t deterring him, even knowing the ending of this punishment would probably not result in his pleasure, his cock still throbbed with need, which sent waves of pain from the constricted areas.

They continued for a while, Jason willing Roman to cum so that he could stop moving. He attempted different speeds and slightly different angles to gain some kind of indication that Roman was enjoying this. Nothing seemed to work, though, Roman remained quiet and stoic.

It was another five minutes before Roman did anything. By that point, sweat was pouring off Jason from the constant workout, adding a glisten to his taut muscles. Roman propped himself up on his elbows, casually, as if he wasn’t currently experiencing the ride of his life,  
“God, you’re a fucking mess, slut.” He remarked, looking Jason up and down, “Let’s change the pace a little.” Jason was relieved to hear that, he eagerly nodded in agreement, hoping the next part might be something easier.

“Try the other way around.” was not the suggestion he was hoping to hear.

Jason raised up, off of Roman and stood over the bench, his muscles painfully straining as he straightened up. He began to turn around and maybe managed 30 degrees before he halted,  
“What’s the matter? Turn around so _we_ can get the back view.” That’s exactly what the matter was and Roman knew it. He’d so far done an excellent job of avoiding displaying his back to Dick.

The cuts on his back were a whole different level to what Dick had previously seen them engage in. It had been a whole different level to Jason, after all. Had it just been Jason and Dick, he could definitely play it off, spin to it make it sound like he wanted it. But, he imagined Roman would have his own side of the story and Jason didn’t want Dick hearing that.

But what other choice did he have? His best option was just to do it, follow Roman’s order and deal with the consequences later. If he refused, he’d definitely receive a worse punishment and in front of Dick too. That didn’t seem any better.

He took a deep breath and resumed his previous position, but this time facing away from both Roman and Dick.

The new position had its advantages; he couldn’t see Dick’s reaction to the cuts, although, he imagined it was somewhere between pity and rage. And, in this position, he could fully concentrate on getting Roman to cum rather than being distracted by other things (people) in the room.

But in other ways, it was much, much worse. The prostate stimulation was infinitely more intense than before and his cock throbbed against the constraints with every movement. It was frustrating. He assumed Roman wanted him to beg, debase himself even further but he wasn’t that desperate… yet.

A cool, gloved finger suddenly touched his back, slowly but firmly. He realised Roman was tracing the lettering on his back over and over again. Jason assumed it was to ensure Dick had noticed them and probably rile him up even more. A few of the deeper cuts were still particularly sore and Jason tried to stifle a hiss when Roman traced over the ‘R’.

Unfortunately, it timed pretty well with a thrust upward from Roman so his stifled hiss became a pleasured moan.

The hand withdrew from his back, only for two to be placed on each of his hips. They guided him, even faster than he was moving before; Roman chasing his own orgasm. It was fast enough to pull breathy moans from Jason with every complete thrust. 

Finally, he felt Roman shoot into him. His own cock twitched in jealousy but remained achingly hard whilst Roman’s softened inside him. The hands moved from Jason’s hips, one of them purposely grazing the lettering on his back, before withdrawing completely.

Jason remained still, assuming that wasn’t the whole punishment and awaiting further orders. He didn’t have to wait long, “Put the plug in.” Roman instructed, tucking his cock away and looking vexatiously unspoilt, as if the last 10 minutes didn’t just happen. 

Jason took the plug and easily inserted it, the cum dripping from his hole acting as a great lubricant. It wasn’t particularly big, especially not compared to Roman’s cock stretching him out, “Keep daddy's cum inside you for now.” Roman tapped lightly on the seated plug and the true purpose of the plug was revealed; not to stretch him out but to keep Roman’s seed inside him as long as possible.

“Yes, sir.”

Roman went over to mechanism for the pulleys and dropped Dick to the ground. Jason wasn’t watching, he was trying to avoid Dick’s face at all costs but he heard the grunt and the sound of knees hitting concrete. Jason felt almost sympathetic; his own legs were tired from just ten minutes with Roman but he’d no idea how long Dick had been stuck in that one position, his toes just barely scraping the floor. There was no wonder he’d collapsed from the strain.

Jason dared to lookup to see what Roman’s next moves were. He was obviously preparing Dick for something and Jason had a sinking feeling that it would probably be the next part of his punishment. And by sinking feeling, he really meant a weird combination of nerves and arousal.

Dick was dragged over to the bench that Roman had previously occupied. He didn’t attempt a fight, Jason noted, probably because he was still gagged, bound and in pain. And what other choice did he have but to comply? It was going to happen eventually, might as well get it over and done with.

Dick was instructed to lay on the bench, face up. His arms were bound over the end of the bench to bolts in the floor but his legs left free. And the cloth gag was finally removed and discarded on the floor in disgust.

“Right, Jason, time to earn your orgasm and punish your sub at the same time.” Roman declared, clapping his hands together in an enthused manner, “Sit on his face, take out the plug and let him clean you out. Put on a good show for me and I’ll release this...” Roman stroked one finger over Jason’s cock, lingering at the sensitive head before continuing, “and let you facefuck him to completion.” 

Jason had to hold back his almost immediate, enthusiastic “Yes, sir.” when he heard Dick groan in response. He was sympathetic towards Dick's situation, _he really was_ , but Roman wouldn’t leave them alone until they’d done what he said. Dick had to have worked that out too.

And Jason really wanted to fucking cum.

He finally dared a glance at Dick to gauge his reaction but he seemed almost as unreadable as Roman. The gag made it particularly difficult to judge what he was thinking and he imagined it would also make it hard for Dick to eat him out,  
“With the gag in, sir?” Jason asked, hoping he might be able to offer Dick a small bit of mercy.

“Of course, the cumslut has a tongue, right?” Roman remarked, sounding amused, “Get on with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments in my absence, they've not gone unnoticed and definitely spurred me on to write more.
> 
> If anyone wants to send suggestions for this fic or prompts or anything, you can do so on my [tumblr](toomanyfandomsneverenoughtime.tumblr.com/ask). You can ask anonymously too!

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely continue this in my free time, in the meantime, feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://toomanyfandomsneverenoughtime.tumblr.com/) and send me kinks/ideas/thoughts for the next chapter.
> 
> And please check out [MissNaya's tumblr](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com/) and get involved with the discourse on there. It's fun and very hot!


End file.
